The 8th Layer of Hell!
by Marmaled SaintTail
Summary: Botan gets fat and that's just the begining! Includes Richard Simmons, fat people and man boobs!
1. Default Chapter

A Bloated Day  
  
As the story begins Botan is preparing for her date with Yoko in Keiko's apartment.  
  
Botan: Keiko, what do you think Yoko's surprise is going to be?  
  
Keiko: What? Oh, hmm I don't know. Maybe it'll be some jewelry!  
  
Botan: No, it can't be that... he said the surprise is some new restaurant.  
  
Keiko: What kind of surprise is that? He told you what it was!  
  
Botan: Well, he didn't say what the name of the restaurant. (The doorbell rings, the doorbell tone is Hit me baby one more time) Here he is!  
  
Keiko: Have fun!  
  
Botan: (Opens door) Hey Yoko!  
  
Yoko: Hello! Let's go before it fills up!  
  
Botan: Okay! Bye Keiko!  
  
Keiko: Bye!  
  
And then they leave.  
  
Keiko: Lord help her.  
  
At the restaurant.  
  
Botan: (Blindfolded) Are we there?  
  
Yoko: We're here! (Takes off her blindfold)  
  
Botan: Oh my! _ This is an interesting place.  
  
What Botan saw was a restaurant called... it's so hard to say...it was...it was... BAR-B-Q- BARN! There I said it.  
  
Yoko: Isn't it great! I heard about it opening and thought, hey wouldn't Botan love this place or what? So I got you in to the Bar-B-Q- Barn- club you know what happens when you're in the Bar-B-Q-Barn club?  
  
Botan: No, I don't know.  
  
Yoko: They send you a piece of Bar-B-Q a month! Can you believe it a month!  
  
Botan: No I can't believe it.  
  
Yoko: I knew you'd like it! Come on, let's go in!  
  
Botan: Yes let's.  
  
And that's the chapter stay tuned for another! 


	2. The BarBQBarn

The Bar-B-Q- Barn. 2  
  
We begin our story from where we left off in the last chapter, at the Bar- B-Q-Barn. Yoko and Botan have just walked in the restaurant.  
  
Yoko: (In a thick Texas accent) Ain't it fancy?  
  
Botan: (Mumbling) I wouldn't call it fancy.  
  
Yoko: (Still using accent) What that love?  
  
Botan: Nothing... Could you stop talking like that? You've never been to Texas!  
  
Yoko: (Talking normal) Uh, sure.  
  
They walk over to a booth and sit down.  
  
Botan: So... How are you doing?  
  
Yoko: Good. Well I'll get a waiter, I know how to talk to these guys. Waiter!  
  
A fox demon waitress came over.  
  
Waitress: (In a thicker accent then Yoko's fake accent) Hello! Welcome to The Bar-B-Q- Barn! My name is Bob. What can I get for 'ya?  
  
Botan: (Clears throat) Um, I don't mean to be rude but um, you look like a um, uh, woman.  
  
Bob: Yeah lots of people get me confused with a woman... maybe it's 'cause I's got man boobs.  
  
Botan: Yes it must be that.  
  
Bob: Yeah... But what kind's a drinks would y'all like?  
  
Yoko: I'll have a Shirley Temple.  
  
Bob: I know what you's likes.  
  
Botan: I'll have Diet Coke.  
  
Bob: It'll be here in a sec y'all!  
  
Bob leaves.  
  
Botan: Okay. Was that a freaky person or what?!  
  
Yoko: Botan! Don't talk about my Father like that!!!  
  
Botan: @__@ WHAT!!!  
  
Yoko: That's my father. He's really sensitive when comes to his man boobs, so don't talk about it, you were lucky that he didn't start balling right here and now!  
  
Botan: /.___.\ Riiiiiiggggghhhhhtttt.  
  
Yoko: Good, you understand.  
  
Bob: Here's y'all's drinks! (Hands them their drinks)  
  
Yoko: Thank you Father!  
  
Botan: Yes thank you Mr. Yoko's Dad!  
  
Bob: Oh! Don't get all formal on me! Y'all just call me Bob and it's okay not to say thank you most people 'round here just say ugh!  
  
Botan: Yes well, uh ugh?  
  
Bob: Oh Yoko! This one's a keeper! Now what do y'all want?  
  
Yoko: How about ... Everything!  
  
Botan: Yoko I don't think we can eat everything, let's just get the rib basket.  
  
Yoko: No come on let's get everything!  
  
Botan: But how are we going to eat it all?  
  
Bob: Oh don't worry! You just eat all you want and Yoko will eat the rest! Hey Yoko! Remember the pie-eating contest?  
  
Yoko: Oh yeah!  
  
Bob: How many pies did you eat then? 504?  
  
Yoko: 586!  
  
Botan: Okay! Now that we know how many pies Yoko ate, can we please get our food or I'll eat this restaurant! And the people in!!!! :(  
  
Yoko: Okay! How about everything!  
  
Bob: That can be done!  
  
And that is the chapter! NO FLAMES please! 


	3. Botan gets fat 3

Botan gets fat!  
  
Bob: Okay y'all! Here's everything on the menu! (Rubs hands together) You all enjoy!  
  
Yoko: Will do Dad! (Bob walks away) So isn't Dad great?  
  
Botan: Yes so very great, I can't wait to meet everyone else.  
  
Yoko: Well that can be done!  
  
Botan: Oh God please help me.  
  
Yoko: Mama! Musty! Beaver! My woman wants to see ya!  
  
Botan: (looks up) You are not helping!  
  
A petite fat fox demon with curly red hair walks up with two young skinny black haired fox demons behind her.  
  
Yoko: I'd like you to meet... my woman, Botan! Botan this is my mama call her mama, my brother Musty and my other brother Beaver!  
  
Botan: Hi everyone! Nice to meet you.  
  
Mama: (in a thicker accent than bob's) Yoko, you's got a skinny woman!  
  
Musty: (even thicker) Mama! You couldn't use her for a paperweight! Let's a feed her!  
  
Beaver: (even more thick) Dig in skinny woman!  
  
Yoko: Yeehaw!  
  
Botan: I don't think that's really necessary! Ah!  
  
Right now the fox demon family is shoving food down Botan's throat. It is now an hour later.  
  
Yoko: Now she's a plump woman!  
  
Mama: Mmm Hmm!  
  
Musty: Yeehaw a new bed!  
  
Yoko: Now you can never get cold! Isn't that great!  
  
Botan: Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh aaaaaahhh. (Tries to get up) Yoko, help me up. (Yoko yanks Botan off the floor) Get me a mirror so I can fix my hair okay?  
  
Yoko: Sure thing. (Yoko hands Botan a Hand mirror)  
  
Botan: Oh dear Lord!  
  
That's the end of this chapter! Sorry so short! :( 


	4. From the 8th Layer of Hell it's

From the 8th Layer of Hell it's...  
  
Botan: Yoko! How dare you! I can't even pick up a spoon! (Tries to pick up a spoon but she can't put her fingers around it)  
  
Musty: I wish I had a woman so plump... Just like you!  
  
Yoko: Hey! She's my plump woman!  
  
Beaver: Now Bunky Loo, can't we all have her? It's just fair!  
  
Yoko: I told you! I legally changed my name! My name is Yoko now, it's not Bunky Loo!  
  
Mama: Oh Bunky! Why can't you accept who you are? You are Bunky Loo! Not Yoko!  
  
Yoko: Why can't you just accept that my name is Yoko! How do you expect me to find a woman with a name like Bunky Loo!  
  
Musty: Bunky! You know all the entire woman's love that name!  
  
Beaver: Yeah! You used to love that name! And to think I used to worship you! I am deeply ashamed!  
  
Just then Bob walked to the table.  
  
Bob: If you all could keep it down a little that would be great!  
  
Mama: Oh just shut up!  
  
Bob: Oh don't give me that—  
  
Botan: Okay! I'm going now! BYE!  
  
Botan is wobbling away.  
  
At Keiko's apartment.  
  
Keiko: Oh my gawd!  
  
Botan: I know I know! Yoko's surprise was a restaurant called Bar-B-Q-Barn!  
  
Keiko: What was that like?  
  
Botan: Horrible! And you know what?!  
  
Keiko: What?  
  
Botan: His parents and brothers run it! His fat greasy dad! His short fat mama! His evil, tall, skinny, rude brothers! I hate his family I hate them!  
  
Keiko: That still doesn't explain why you are fat.  
  
Botan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keiko: Oy. I know how to get you skinny again!  
  
Botan: What? (The reason why Botan can not hear her s because her ears are so big that the fat is plugging her ears)  
  
Keiko: I said that I know how to get you skinny again!  
  
Botan: Really?!  
  
Keiko: Yeah! All you have to do is call upon the dark lord from the 8th Layer of hell! ^_^  
  
Botan: I thought that there were only 7.  
  
Keiko: There used to be but then they decided to make an 8th.  
  
Botan: Oooooohhhhhh!  
  
Keiko: Oh and you might have to sell your soul or something!  
  
Botan: Oh okay.  
  
Keiko: I'm going to get the yellow pages, 'cause I forgot his number.  
  
Botan: Uh huh.  
  
Keiko walks in the kitchen to get the yellow pages 'cause she forgot his number.  
  
She now walks back to the living room where Botan is sitting.  
  
Keiko: Okay I here's his number! (Hands over the yellow pages)  
  
Botan: Thank you.  
  
Keiko: My pleasure.  
  
Botan: (Tries to dial the phone number but she can't 'cause her fingers are too big) Uh, can you dial the number?  
  
Keiko: (takes phone from her) You know you're pathetic, right?  
  
Botan: Thanks.  
  
Keiko dials the number.  
  
Keiko: Here you go. (Hands her the phone)  
  
Botan: Hello I'm here to talk to the dark lord who owns the 8th Layer of hell.  
  
Receptionist: Okay hon, one moment, let me put ya on hold.  
  
Botan: Okay.  
  
Botan waits 10 minutes.  
  
Receptionist: Okay here he is.  
  
Botan: Thank you.  
  
Receptionist: Uh huh.  
  
Dark lord: Hello?  
  
Botan: Hi! Um, can I get an appointment for you get uh, un-fat?  
  
Dark lord: Let me see when I can squeeze you in. Hmmm, oh here's a spot it's right now!  
  
Botan: Okay that would great.  
  
Dark lord: Uh huh. I'll be over in 5 seconds, okay?  
  
Botan: That would be great! Bye!  
  
Dark lord: Bye!  
  
Botan hangs up phone.  
  
Dark lord: Hello!  
  
Keiko: Hi I'm Keiko and this Botan, she needs you badly. Bye!  
  
Keiko leaves.  
  
Dark lord: Okay let's get this party started!  
  
Botan: Oh gosh you're Richard Simmons!  
  
Dark lord: Guilty!  
  
Okay that's that! See ya! 


	5. Tons of junk and uh, stuff

Tons of junk and uh, stuff.  
  
Botan: I can't believe I'm getting help from... THE RICHARD  
SIMMONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Richard: Oh, a fan! I'm so lucky!  
  
Botan: Your lucky! Oh! I'm the one who's lucky! I get to lose tons of  
weight with Richard Simmons!!  
  
Richard: Okay, you know who I I'm. So what's your name?  
  
Botan: My name? Uh, my name is Botan.  
  
Richard: Okay Botan lets get you on the scale!  
  
Botan tries to get on scale.  
  
Botan: Uh can't um, get my feet on the scale.  
  
Richard: Oookkaayy. Do we need to lift you up on there?  
  
Botan: I think so!  
  
Richard: Not a problem! (Claps hands and some creepy guy in a butler  
suit poofs up) PeewaRd! Please lift Botan on to the scale.  
  
Peeward: Yes your crappyness.  
  
Richard: Peeward I told you to call me the crappiest person in all  
the 8 Layers of Hell!  
  
Peeward: Yes, your crappness.  
  
Peeward lifts Botan on to the scale and his arms fall off.  
  
Richard: (Hands Peeward his arms back) Thank you Peeward.  
  
And Peeward poofs a um, uh away.  
  
Richard: Okay let's see how much you weigh. (Looks at the scale) Uh  
WOW!! You sure weigh a lot!  
  
Botan: How much? Tell me the truth! The truth I tell you, the truth!!!  
  
Richard: Um, 1700lbs.  
  
Botan: Oh! Thank God! I thought it would be worse! Like 2000lb!  
  
Richard: Yeah okay let's get started.  
  
It has now been a few months. And my parents wish I would leave their  
lives, since I've in their lives for 54 years and lived with them for  
that long too.  
  
Richard: Okay let's see if you can get on the scale with out Peeward.  
  
Botan: Okay! ^-^  
  
Botan gets on the scale with out the help of Peeward. I just don't  
under stand I thought I was the one helping out I mean I thought Ma  
wanted another baby sure, so when I act like one she gets mad! Oh, oh  
yes back to the story.  
  
Richard: Good job sugar buns! Let's see how much you weigh. Oh wow! I  
think that starving you all this months worked! You only weigh 700  
pounds now! (Starts jumping up and down) I'm so happy!  
  
Botan: (Also starts to jump up and down) I'm so happy! Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
oh, oh that's not right!  
Don't you see! Sure it's great that I lost 1000 pounds but I STILL  
WEIGH 700  
POUNDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Richard: Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! I get it! That's  
not good.  
  
Botan: No this horrible!!!!!!!!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
GGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay that's the chapter. Now leave me alone! :( 


End file.
